


Roses Are Blue, Gears Are Green

by Xireana_Prime



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Action, Alterninate Universe, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Ironwitch, Lemons, Monochrome, Music, OC/cannon - Freeform, Renora, Romance, Smutt, Soulmarks, arkos, lyrics, rosewich, strawberrysunrise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xireana_Prime/pseuds/Xireana_Prime
Summary: What if Ruby wasn't the last Rose left? What if there was a secret that the Rose family hides? One that few know.Find out the new trails Team RWBY must face with an extra member and secrets will be revealed and old wounds will be torn asunder as Remnant lies in the hands in someone unknown...





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M-MA
> 
> RWBY (C) RoosterTeeth and Monty Om  
> Fanfic (C) Xireana_Prime
> 
> Song: Dust in the wind-Sarah Brightman

:thumb659251743:  
It was a cold rainy night. and the Rose household was eagerly waiting, the arrival of the new family member.

August Rose, father, and husband to one Briar Rose, passed in front of the bedroom door. Hearing the sounds of agony his wife cried out as she gave birth were terrifying to August. He couldn't tell if she was dying or if it was normal. compared to the last time she gave birth it sounded ten times worse. 

Briar's cries soon stopped and a child newborn cries were heard. 

August rushed into the room to find The doctor putting a sheet over Briar and gently holding it out to him.

"Sir, you have a beautiful daughter." She said quietly.

He had been just about to take her when he saw her tiny little ears. "No! Take that monster away! it's no child of mine!" August snarled. Angered that his beloved wife died to give life to vermin.

The doctor was disgusted by him and walked away with the tiny faunus. 

The Doctor stayed for a moment to hear what the vile man you tell his oldest daughter.

"Papa! Where's mama? can I see my baby sister yet?" A tiny Summer Rose called out.

The man reeled in his temper somewhat. "Summer, Mama is gone and so is Rubellite."

"They both died...?" She quietly asked.

August being the angered man he was snarled quietly. "The little monster might as well have..."

Summer being the exceptional bright child that she was quickly put two and two together and got a four that pissed her off.

Enough that she used her semblance to pop up in front of her father.

"Where is my baby sister?!" She yelled at him.

August didn't care for the tone his daughter used. "Young lady it matters not where the monster that killed your mother is. Go to your room!"

Summer being only ten years old, did the only thing she could. 

"I HATE YOU! YOUR NOT MY PAPA ANYMORE!" 

Yelled at the angry man and ran off.

The doctor having heard all of this began to plan, she quickly followed summer and knocked on the door.

"Ms. Rose? I have someone that I think you'd like to meet..." The doctor kindly stated.

He head snapped up and she finds her Mother's Docter holding her baby sister.

"Rubellite!" She quietly cried. Ran up to the two of them and asked to hold her sister. Summer looked down to the baby in her arms and found a dark-red tuft of hair and tiny red bunny ears and from what she could feel a tiny tail as well.

"Now Ms. Rose I don't have much time. Yes, your father wants to send Little Ruby away, but I wanted you to see her. I'll be going to be taking her to Managery so she won't have to deal with too much bigotry. Go there to find her when you can." The doctor explained.

Summer gave a nod. "When my Father is gone, I'll search for little Ruby." She promised.

Rubellite then opened her eyes to show off her little silver orbs.

"I love you my, baby sister. You will alway be Rubellite Rose. Never forget!" she whispered to the baby faunus.

the doctor then took the baby from Summer and ran out from the Rose home. summer disliking her Father more and more the farther the two went.

"I will find you baby sister. That's a promise!" She whispered fiercely.


	2. Ruby Rose Meet Cyan Rubellite

Vale was starting to whine down as the sun began to set. Most shops would have closed long before now, well with a shop called Dust Till Dawn. the Name speaks for itself. 

The old man at the counter was looking over some papers when a group of individuals walked through his store front. Most were in jet black suits with the only color on them being their red ties and sunglasses. Not to mention they all wore a fedora on their head.

But the head man of the group was completely different. He had Bright orange hair and a white overcoat. An ascot was about his neck and wore some black slacks, dress shoes. he walked with a fancy looking cane and a lit cigar between his lips. The most eye-catching thing was the bowler hat atop his bright hair.

He stepped forward. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find an open Dust shop at this time a day?" 

"Please, just take my money and Leave! I don't want no trouble!" The elder frantically replied.

"Sh, sh, sh." The bowler hat guy placated. "We're not here for the money..." He turned to the thugs next time. "Grab the dust."

The henchman then began to collect the dust. Bowler hat guy was talking to himself about the different variants of Dust. One thug noticed someone was by the front bay window.  

"Oi hands up!" he said.

the person didn't acknowledge him. He walked up to the red hooded one and grabbed their shoulder. "I said hands up!"

It turned out to be a girl in goth clothing listening to music. She looked surprised and he pointed to his ears with an irritated look on his face.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Put your hands up and gimmie all you got." He said, pointing his weapon at her.

"Are your robbing me?" She asked. confused.

"Yes!" Exasperated at her amount of cluelessness.

"~Oh..."

She then Kicked him through the window.

Bowler hat guy heard the commotion and walked back out front. He saw a little slip of a girl next to his thug, Who was out cold. She then reached for something behind her back and the sound of a working mechanism could be heard. Suddenly a crimson scythe bigger than her was revealed. and she Swung it into the ground behind her and then clicked off her music.

Bowler hat guy was about to say something when a voice was heard.

"Hey, Roger thanks for letting use the shower in the back! Would it be okay if I crashed..." the voice trailed off as the owner of said voice came into view.

Out can a girl a little taller than Red. She had ruby red hair and a pair of red rabbit ears sticking out the top of her head. She wore a large white t-shirt and nothing else. A long red bushy tail swished behind her. She had a cloth tied around her eyes. She was carrying what looked like an instrument of some kind.

"The hell if going on?" She snapped with a hand propped on a hip.

Bowler hat sighed. "Well? Get them." 

Thugs went after both females as Bowler hat guy watched red's battle. 

The Faunus girl sighed. "Any Chance we could wait till I got some clothes on?"

A thug tried to deck her.

"Guess Not."

She then weaved and swerved. Dodging her opponents left and right. she then Jumped up making two guys knock out one another. She Smirked and motioned for them to come after her. The other three were pissed and charged her. She merely smiled and ran for the now broken bay window. 

She jumped up cried, "Coming through!"

Bowler hat guy looked up in enough time to not only have a decent shot of the Fanus girl's undergarments but to also get her bare feet to spring broad off of his face.

 

She landed next to Red and brought out her giant Chakram. She then ran forward swinging it about like it was a toy. The last standing henchman was about to pull a gun on her. She smirked and threw her weapon and knocked out the guy before he could shoot. The hoop blade bounced off a nearby light post and came back towards her.

Catching it was one hand, She then shrunk the hoop and hid it within her instrument.

The man sighed. "Well, ladies it has been a pleasure. Especially you, playboy bunny. Didn't figure you for the thong type." 

"You try having a tail above you ass and can't afford specialty panties!" Said funas girl snapped.

He shrugged, pointed his can at them. "But this is when we," The end of the cane flipped up into a cross hair. "Part ways." 

"Shit!" The faunus cried as she dove out of the way. The Reaper girl just shot at it and canceled out the bullet. 

The cloud it made was enough cover apparently for Bowler hat guy to dash up the fire escape of a nearby building.

"It alright if I go after him?" Reaper girl asked.

The Faunus waved her off. "I've got Old Roger. Go get em! Give him a good shot for me!"

The girl in the hood then took off after bowler hat guy.

The Funaus sighed, walking back over to the shopkeeper whose name was Roger. She helped him stand. "Easy there old timer, let get you calmed down." she helped his sit down on the chair behind the counter. "You want a cold one?" she asked him. He gave a tired nod. She then scampered into the back and took out a cold beer for him and then sat it on the counter.

"Cyan what're  you doing sweeping up? That my job." He stated calmly taking a sip of his drink.

She snorted. "You just had a borderline heart attack. I'm cleaning up! It's what us young people can do." She continued with the cleaning up.

Soon enough a woman, with blonde hair and a purple cape walked up with reaper girl who looked sheepish.

"Young lady, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." The woman demanded.

The fuanas now known as Cyan stared at the woman. "Can it wait till I know for a fact Roger will be okay?"

"I'm sorry but it can't." 

She sighed. "One minute." Quickly walking over to the old man, she took out her scroll. "Okay, if you start feeling anything strange, call the emergency number I put in your scroll. That if you can call mine. I'm on speed dial. Okay?"

"Off with you now! It's only Glynda. She won't bite" Roger chuckled. "And stop babying me! I know what to do!"

Cyan rubbed her neck. "I worry about you Roger." she then walked over to the blonde woman, "Glynda was it?" 

The woman gave a nod. "Glynda Goodwitch." 

Reaper girl then introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose! That was awesome what you did back there!"

Cyan stopped for a moment. 'Could it be?' She the shook her head. "Cyan Rubellite." They were about to go till, Roger shouted.

"IO Glynda! How about you fix my window!" 

The woman sighed. "lazy as ever...." But did as asked. Suddenly all the glass shards flew back into their original place as the front store window.

                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cyan had lost track of time along the way, wondering if Ruby could be the same tiny baby she saw 13 years ago.

They entered the police station and were sat down in an interrogation room. Glynda then gave them the riot act.

"Do you both have any idea how dangerous that was?! You could have gotten your selves killed!" She ranted.

"But they started it!" Ruby cried out. Hoping it would make the woman see her logic.

Glynda ignored it. "If it was up to me, you'd sent home...with a pat on the back" Ruby's face perked up some. Glynda caught it. "And a slap on the wrist!" emphasizing it with a smack to the table with her riding crop.

Ruby jumped at the smack, quickly moving her hands away. Cyan's ears just twitched at the loud noise.

"But some would like to speak to you two." She stated and stepped to the side.

In came a gentleman. You looked to be in his late twenties. He has Silvery-white hair and a green suit on. His scarf was a slightly lighter green and a silver cross pin on it. He came in with a plate of cookies and a mug in one hand. How he was able to still hold his cane she didn't know.

Setting both on the table, he then rests his elbows on it as well folding his hands together and leaned his head on top of them. 

"Ruby Rose...you have...Silver eyes..." He commented.

'So he knows....' Cyan thought. As she observed the man. He also had a small pair of sunglasses at the tip of his nose. His eyes were a hazel gold. Very pretty.

Ruby was completely thrown by the comment.

'And she doesn't....' Cyan sighed. 'I'll have to eventual fix that.'

Ozpin started to speak again. "So where did you learn to do this?" He asked while nodding towards the screen of Goodwitch's tablet.

At that moment Glynda started to show the video of the fight against Ruby and Torchwick.

"I gotta say Ruby. Your good." Th Faunus stated. She was given a small smile.

Ruby then answered, The man. "S-Signal Academy" 

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He lifted a brow.

"Well, one teacher in particular." she elaborated. 

Sliver, as Cyan began to mental refer to the man in front of her as, placed the plate of cookies he had been holding for a while onto the table. "I see" was his thoughtful reply.

Ruby took one; milliseconds after her tongue tasted the sugary treat she took another. 

Cyan snagged three for her self seeing how she hadn't eaten yet and she was starving. 

After that Ruby began to eat the cookies as fast as she could. "It's just I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow." He commented lightly.

Cyan hummed. 'So She did learn from him. He taught her well."

With a mouth full of cookies Ruby talked again. "Mmmm, Thash Muh unkul (That's my uncle)"

At seeing Ruby talking with her mouth full Silver and herself arched  eyebrows. 'What has that drunk been teaching her?' Cyan eyed the young girl.

Soon as Ruby heard her words she wiped her face and tried again. "Sorry that's my Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now I'm all like Hooowaaah! Witchaaa!"

Cyan snorted.

"Ah Miss Rubellite, I have not forgotten you. Where did you learn this?" Sliver used Glynda's scroll to show her, her own fight with the thugs. Cyan had to admit, she didn't realize how she looked to others while fighting. She looked like a dancer. 

She turned to the man. "Mostly just mixing dancing with common sense in the fight. I'm mostly self taught."

"So you decided on a giant Chakram?" He asked.

Ruby's eyes grew large. Cyan knew, she was a weapons junky, when she crept toward the guitar on her back. She leaned away slightly and turned to Silver.

Cyan decided to take offense to that. "OI! you have no idea on how  it took to make that Chakram! And give it dust infusers. Not to mention it's not my only weapon. I have two others." 

Silver made a placating motion. "My Apologies Miss Rubellite. I didn't mean to offend."

 As soon as Ruby was done moving comically and creeping out the faunus girl, Silver spoke again.

"So I've noticed."

He then sat down in front of her. "And what is two adorable girls such as yourselves doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well" Ruby whispered before pausing for a second.

"I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" He asked.

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon."

"You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress 'cause I want to help people, my parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey I might as well make a career out of it'" Upon saying that she let out a little giggle before accelerating her speech again.

He turned to Cyan. "And you Miss Rubellite? What are you doing with a very unique weapon that hasn't been seen in battle field before?"

She rubbed the back of her neck with a sigh. "I'm Going to be straight with you Sliver." He cocked his had slightly at the new nick name but didn't correct her. 

"I was once a part of the WhiteFang. I was, and still am, good friends with Ghira.  But when things just went from bad to worse. I left for a mission I had put on hold for too long." She sighed. "There is a quote I live by;  _"Freedom is the Right of ALL Sentient Beings."_ Rich, poor, Human, Faunus... if your in need of aid. I will give it. Even if I have to stand alone." 

Silver looked at her with a different sort of look in his eyes. Cyan swore she saw, respect and agreement.

"Do you know who I am?" Silver then asked them.

Cyan had no clue, she didn't pay much to anything other than music and helping others.

Apparently the hooded wonder did. "Your Professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster of Beacon."

He gave a nod. "Hello"

Ruby returned with a bow"Nice to meet you."

Cyan gave a smile. "Pleasure."

"So you want to come to my school?" He asked red.

"More than anything." the Sythress replied.

Ozpin looked towards Glynda who just rolls her eyes. 

Cyan had to hold in a snicker. 'Oh yeah. I think I like them already.'

Ozpin  then turned to Ruby.

"Well okay."

Ruby began to smile a wide smile and was about to jump for joy. But Ozpin interrupted her before she even started. "Now Miss Rose I'm sure your family is worried about you. So why don't you go home and tell them the good news, oh and give your father this letter for me. You'll leave with your sister to go to Beacon the day after tomorrow."

"Oh right I almost forgot what time it is. Thank you Professor Ozpin." With that Ruby took the letter and ran off to go home.

Cyan, chuckled. "She really should ease up on the sugar."

"Now Miss Rubllite-" Ozpin started.

"Please, Silver, call me Cyan." The girl stated.

"Miss Cyan, what would you say to coming to my school?" He asked.

Her ears moved a bit in thought. "Are you sure? I haven't had any official transcripts till a few days ago. Also me being Ex-Fang member, many would frown about that." 

Ozpin gave a nod. "It's true that some would nay say about you. But then again, not many people would need to know now would they?" 

Her brows vanish in her bangs. Was this bishonen of a man for real?

"True... But isn't a bit late for my application? and scroll wise..." She reached into her bra and pulled out an extremely old scroll model. "I only have a model one, it doesn't even show my aura levels, I've always had to just deal with low energy when fighting."

He sat back and rested his hand top his cane. "Those can be easily fixed. I can ask you a few questions and Glynda and fill in the form."

See no down side gave a nod.

"So what is Your name and birth place and date?"

"Cyan Rubellite, Vale and Feb. 29." She replied.

Ozpin gave a nod. "What is your age and height?"

Cyan decided to go with the play a student card. "I'm Seventeen and four foot nine."

"How about your health and the reason you cover your eyes?" He requested.

She gave an un-lady like snort. "Knew you'd ask that." She hummed wondering if she should tell him the truth. "Well I'm blind but not." She didn't.

"How is that possable?" Glynda asked. 

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've just always been able to just know what around me. not to mention my hearing is even better then a normal Rabbit faunus."

"Very well." Ozpin stated. not wanting to pry too much. "Lastly Weapons and Semblance."

"My weapons and a guitar-gun called Echo and a giant dust Chakram named Xia." She smirked. "My semblance....is very unique. It can do multiple things but it needs on thing besides aura."

Silver leaned forward. "And that is?"

"Music." She stated.

"Like Flynt Coal of Atlas Academy?" he asked.

"Yes and no." She hummed. "You understand the theory behind magic right?" They both gave a nod. Magic was rarely practice anymore. Very few even believed in it.

"We'll my semblance is akin to magic. I call it Spellsong. What ever song I play, or record my self playing, something will happen." She explained.

"A small demonstration perhaps?" Ozpin asked.

"Okay I think I know the very thing, just don't tell anyone about this one song."

She swung around her guitar and began to play a slow melody.

  Then she began to sing.

_"I close my eyes only for a moment, and the moment's gone_

_All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity"_

Ozpin was astounded by he voice. it was firm but gentle, almost a balm to his soul. Glynda looked to have began to relax.

_'Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind"_

They were bot stunned when five different dust crystals began to form in the air in front of them as they slowly rotated around cyan as she played.

_"Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea_  
All we do crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see  
  
Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind"

Ozpin was reminded of the something he read many years ago, but could quite remember what it was. The now fully form crystals still floated and began to glow in time with Cyan's song.

_"Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky_

_It slips away, and all your money won't another minute buy_

_Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind_

_Dust in the wind_

_everything is dust in the wind"_

The Crystals then laid them selves down on the table in front of them. Cyan opened her eyes to see Silver contemplating an Glynda poking a Burn Crystal with her cattle crop.

"And that was only a small demonstration?" he asked.

She gave a nod. "That song I used, to extract dust from the air to form the main crystals. They work fully and I can do much more than this."

He gave her a smile. "I'll see you the day after tomorrow. Welcome to Beacon Academy." he handed her a new scroll.

Cyan looked at it with a smile and then stood up with him. "It was nice meeting you Silver, Glynda. See you guys at Beacon!" She then walked out.

Ozpin then noticed she wasn't wearing anything but that t-shirt. Seeing how her tail made the hem ride up and flash him. 

"S-she was like that the  _whole_ time?" He asked Glynda with a strangled voice.

His deputy gave a nod. "Yes, it seems she was using the shower at Roger's shop when the battle started."

Picking up his pace, Opzin was able to catch up to Cyan. "Miss Cyan, a moment please!" He called after her.

She turned around and found Ozpin walking up to her. "Silver is everything alright?"

He handed her his over coat to his suit. "I had just noticed your...attire. This might help with the night's chill." 

Cyan carefully grabbed the coat and put it over herself. She was practically swimming in it. She smiled at him. "Thank you, Ozpin. I'll make sure to return it after orientation." She then walked off with a wave.

Glynda walked over to him. "She's a student Oz." she quietly stated.

She watched has his shoulders sag. "I know." He replied softly.

They then walked back to Beacon, one much quieter than the other.


	3. Coaco

Cyan was able to make it back to Roger's Dust shop and found him drinking another beer.

"How many have you had since I was gone?" She asked hands on her hips.

He glanced at her. "Apparently not enough. Cause It looks like your wearing the Headmaster's jacket."

She turned a few shades shy of matching her hair color. "He just wanted to make sure I was warm coming back, considering I'm only in a T-shirt."

Roger snorted his beer. "Gah! It burns!" Trying to get the beverage out of his sinuses.

Walking into the corner that had a cot set out, Cyan carefully folder Ozpin's jacket and put it in her rolling luggage. She then slipped on a pair of pj shorts and moved to the kitchenette. "What you feel like Roger?"

"Oh your cook'in?" he asked.

"Yep. since your letting me  crash here, I might as well give you the next few days off." She bent over and dug through a cupboard. "Why the hell is the only thing you have in your cupboards is instant roman?!"

He gave a hearty laugh. "Only thing I know how to make! Either that or I get take-out." 

"I swear you're going to give yourself a kidney stone!" She grumbled. He just laughed. 

"Looks like I'm going to go get some ingredients for dinner." She grabbed her wallet. "Like I said earlier, what do you want?"

Roger thought for a moment. "How good are your meat cooking skills?"

"I'm offended you even asked." she replied as she crossed her arms.

Giving another laugh he said, "How about steak?"

Cyan grinned. "Can do. I'll be back soon.

\--------------------------------

The next two days were spent in much of the same manner. Cyan took over working the counter so old Roger could get recovered from the attempted robbery. 

Around the afternoon of the second day, Cyan went out and got herself some much-needed school supplies, ie pencils, paper, binders etc. She also grabbed a bag to put her emblem on it. It was a black messenger bag detailed with red, so putting her mark on it would go well.

Her mark was that of a large paw print but in the center of the middle pad was a rose instead of a pad. she wanted to use her blue scatter mark Summer had helped her make, but since she didn't want any attention, she had to use her backup one.

Once everything was all packed, Cyan looked about to see what Roger was doing. She found him asleep in front of the tv watching the news.

Slipping back towards her cot, Cyan took out Ozpin's jacket and gave a delicate sniff. His sent was very comforting. It was the smell of coffee and cinnamon. Made her feel safe... something she rarely felt nowadays. 

With a sigh, she put it back and laid down for the last time she'd be in Roger's shop for the next four years.

\--------------------------------------------

Cyan walked the way to Beacon and was amazed at the architecture of it. It looked like something out of a gothic novel.

Taking out her scroll, she was able to find a map she was sent and found the amphitheater. It was quickly becoming crowded. She quietly made her way through the crowd and began to listen to Ozpin's announcement.

Cyan watched as the headmaster walked up to the mic and adjusted his glasses.

"I'll make this brief" he started before he cycled through the speech he did every year. " You have traveled here today in search of knowledge--to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." He glanced about with a shake of his head. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

He then walked off the stage. Glynda told everyone where to go for the evening.

\--------

Night had soon come and the freshmen students were getting ready for some rest. Cyan saw the ballroom they were sleeping in was very tasteful not gaudy like some wealthy folk had. But is was Beacon, one of the best hunter school in Remnant. No expenses were spared for their hunters/huntresses in training.

The dual faunus was on a window seat not too far from Ruby and ease dropped on the two sisters...

Cyan saw that Ruby was writing letters, which unfortunately for her, garnered the attention of her sister.

"Hey sis, what're you doing?" Yang asked

"Just writing about my first day here at Beacon, I promised the gang back at Signal that I would write"

Cyan smiled. 'Good. She did have some friends there.'

"Ah, that's so cute~!" Yang replied before getting a pillow to the face.

"Shut up! Hey I didn't get to bring my friends with me, it's weird not knowing anybody"

Ruby was, upset that things didn't go so well on her first day. The only two good things that happen today. Was becoming friends with Jaune. Everything else was a big mess.

"Hey, you made one friend with that Jaune guy right?"

"Yeah but then there's the whole Weiss... thing..." Ruby grumbled.

Cyan looked out the window. 'A Schnee eh? Boy does that bring back memories. I feel old now....' She frowned. 'I'm too young to feel this old dammit. I blame Summer!'

She then saw Yang drag Ruby farther away and began talking to a student.

With a shrug, Cyan idly went through her contacts and to her surprise, Ozpin's scroll was there.... She debated on what she should do.

'I do need to return his jacket...' Her thoughts whined to her. She then texted him.

(Just found your scroll number. Was wondering if I could return your jacket to you?) She typed.

There was a small argument going on over by Ruby. She glanced up and found the youngest Schnee making a scene. 

The dual fuanus jumped when she got a reply. {I had all but forgotten about that jacket. If you could meet me in my office this evening I would be much appreciative.} 

Suddenly the candle was blown out and darkness pressed upon Cyan. The last bit of light being from her scroll screen. 

(No problem. I'll be there in a few minutes.) She replied then closed her scroll. 

She took off her blindfold to see better in the dark and skillfully moved around the sleeping students till she made it to the hallway door. Quickly tie-ing the blindfold back on, Cyan slipped through the door and scurried towards Ozpin's office.

She took out her map of the school and took a cursory glance at it. The elevator that went to his office wasn't too far from the main hallway to the ballroom. She was able to make it without anyone else seeing her.

To her joy, there wasn't any irritating elevator music as she waited to get to the top floor. With a ding, the doors opened and she got her first look at the headmaster's office.

She walked in and realized his office was inside the clock tower of Beacon. She saw gears and a very nice view of the Academy. His desk was large and was shaped similar to a bean. It had a glass top and from what she could see had holoprojectors in it. 

His chair, though... that was another thing entirely. It had three legs and a high back. No arm rests and a pair of gear like wings on it. It looked uncomfortable, but she wanted to try it anyways.

Looking to see if he was around, she found him surprisingly late. Cyan figured he'd already be there when she arrived. With a quiet giggle, the dual faunus tip-toed to the man's desk and sat in his chair. It was very comfortable. He most likely made it look strange so other people wouldn't try to sit in it.

Cyan was always the odd one. Always taking the rough route. She swayed in it a few minutes and was starting to feel a bit sleepy. She was almost about to nod off when she heard a voice.

"I'd have to say, this is the first time I've had a student fall asleep in my office chair."

With a yelp, Cyan jumped out of the chair and landed next to it on the floor. Looking up, she found Ozpin looking down at her. "I see you found my secret."

"That you made a strange chair to hide its abnormal comfy-ness?" She replied.

He gave a laugh. "My plan has been foiled." 

Cyan stood up and dusted her rear off. "Nope. I found nothing." She then reached into her messenger bag and pulled out his folded jacket. "As promised. Your jacket." 

"Thank you." He took the jacket and set it on his desk. "How have you been since we last met?" He asked taking a sip out of his mug. And motioning to the second mug on his desk.

Taking a sniff of the steaming beverage, Cyan was pleased to find it being cocoa. Coffee this late would spell trouble for tomorrow's initiation. "I've been fine. Got my supplies and helping out Roger." Taking another sip she looks to him. "What about you? You haven't been working too hard I hope?"

Ozpin gave a chuckle. "No more than expected. Though the recent Grimm attacks are worrisome."

Cyan gave a nod in agreement. Trying to play a student was hard. 'Dammit. Why now of all time do I get to have the moral dilemma of lying to people?'

Setting the mug down, the fuanus looked back to the headmaster. "I best head back. Big day tomorrow..." She fiddled with her night shirt. "And thanks for the Cocoa." Cyan began to walk towards the elevator.

"Thank you for keeping and old man company." He replied.

Cyan looked back at the headmaster. "You're not that old. I bet you're only in your thirties if that!" She then went into the elevator leaving Ozpin to his thoughts.

\-----------------------

Cyan was one of the first students up and was able to grab a hot shower before the drama of co-ed boarding school happened.

Cyan finished her shower and dressed in her new outfit. It was Minstrel inspired, Cyan had always favored the style from there. The top was a royal blue with a few images of her mark scattered about the top. It hung off her shoulders and a sleeveless turtleneck top was underneath. It was what they called an onna horai. The Sleeves were rectangular and fell to her knees. they made great places to hide things in. She had a pair of black diamond cut fingerless evening gloves on under the horai the went to her elbow. She next had on a red wide belt called an Obi. It was tied in a fancy bow behind her. Two long strands that ended at her calves with a golden ball bell on each end. Cyan wore a black pleated skirt that matched her horai and had a pair of calf high open toe and heel boots. Her gray blindfold still in place. 

Refreshed and ready for the day, Cyan saw that Ruby and everyone else heading to breakfast. 

A buffet was laid out on one side of the ballroom and not feeling very hungry grabbed a couple of pears and a cup of coffee.

Soon enough they were told to head to the lockers where their weapons had been stored. Cyan looked to her paper, it read: 173.

Cyan began to mumble as she searched for her locker. "173, 173, 173... ah, here it is!" She opened it up and her weapon Echo was there, gleaming in the fluorescent lights. It's Cyan color was almost a greeting to her. Xia her secondary weapon hidden in plain sight within Echo's body.

Taking them out, Cyan settle them on her back and walked over Yang and Ruby. She heard the blonde talking about the quiet boy with the hyperactive redhead.

Yang looked at the two before speaking her mind. "I wonder what is going on with those two?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is today I won't be needing to do any talking. Because Crescent Rose will do it for me." Ruby said while hugging Crescent Rose.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby groaned at this, "Ahhhh, you sound like dad! I don't need other people to help me grow up, I drink milk."

Cyan snorted. "I wish it was that simple! I'll give you this, though, that was a magnificent line. Mind me borrowing it from time to time?"

Yang looked to find a red headed fuanus by them with what looked like an instrument for a weapon. "Oh? and how would you know?" Her arms were crossed.

Cyan smirked. "Seeing how Ruby is the youngest here and I'm even shorter than her?"

"Point taken," Yang replied. "Yang Xiao Long, your fellow shortie's big sister." She held out her hand.

The secretly older woman shook the given hand. "Cyan Rubellite, resident dual fuanus and dirge player for the Grimm." 

"Dual fuanus?" Ruby asked.

"Yep," She showed them her tail. "I'm one of the few oddballs to not only get two traits but two contrasting traits at that." She the greeted Ruby. "By the way how have you been? I hope you didn't get injured during the robbery at the shop."

Yang turned to her sister. "You know her?"

Ruby gave a grin. "Uh-huh. She's the girl with the giant chakram I told you about." Ruby then gave Cyan a hug. "I'm so glad, I know someone other than Jaune and my sister!"

Cyan gave the younger a hug back. "No sweat. I felt the same way when I got here. I just couldn't find you."

Yang snorted. "You could have followed the explosion."

"Yang! I told you it was an accident!" Ruby snapped.

Cyan watched the two bicker and glanced about. They were the only once left in the locker room. "We best be getting to the cliff. We're going to be late as it is."

Ruby then freaked and grabbed their wrists. "Ohmaygodwe'regoingtobelate!" She spewed before speeding off to the meeting point.

Dragging Yang and a screaming Cyan with her.

\-------------------------------------

All freshmen students waited patiently for initiation to begin at Beacon cliffs. Ruby and Yang were next to each other. Cyan had to take the last place between Jaune and where Ozpin was standing.

She watched as the headmaster spoke to them. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."  

Professor Goodwitch stepped forward. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"What, no..." Cyan heard the hooded girl whisper in fear.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said.

Ruby whimpered like a lost puppy. She felt for the socially awkward girl. Cyan herself had no idea how she'd be able to handle all of the teenage angst. 

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin stated.

"What!?" Ruby yelled as the faint sound of glass cracking could be heard.

'Yep.' Cyan thought with sarcasm. 'It was such a brilliant idea to pose as a teen.' Cyan looked to the man. 'He's loving the looks on everyone's faces...'

Ozpin continued his 'pep-talk' to the perspective students. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

'Great pep talk Silver... you had me at 'or you will die!' Cyan thought irritably. 

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." he took a sip from his ever-present mug. 

"Are there any questions?" He asked.

Jaune raised his hand, "Yeah, um, sir-?

Cyan watched as he quickly turned from Jaune and ignored his question, "Good! Now, take your positions."

Everyone with the exception of the blond knight took a stance on their launch plates.

The first plate launched the first student, much to the horror of Jaune.

Cyan merely bounced a few times on the balls of her feet in anticipation.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question," He said with a look of horror and fear.

"So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin simple replied after a sip from his mug.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked.

"You will be using your own landing strategy," he stated.

  Cyan looked at him. "I've got a quick question for you. "

"Oh okay, so, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..." Jaune was shot off.

"You're enjoying this aren't you, Silver?" She was then launched off.

Ozpin smirked as he took a sip from his coffee.

  
  



End file.
